Après 12 ans d'absence, il est de retour
by Lily Jolie
Summary: 12 ans après la guerre, Draco, astitant de Rogue a Poudlard, rencontre un garçon de 1ere année du nom de Dorian Malfoy. Mais qui sont ses parents? La seule possibilité d'une décendence de sa famille viendrait de lui mais Draco est gay et son amant,Harry P


Après 12 ans d'absence, il est de retour

La guerre était terminée depuis 12 ans. 12 ans jour pour jour. Aujourd'hui Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Draco, Pansy et Blaise était tous assis autour du lac de Poudlard. Étant en plein mois de Juillet, le 28 pour être exact, autant élèves étaient présent dans le château. En fait ils venaient ici tous les ans depuis le dernier combat, tous les ans depuis la disparition d'Harry. Le Lord Noir avait été vaincu, Harry avait accomplie la prophétie. Mais lorsqu'on fouilla le champ de cadavres et de blessés personne ne trouva le sien. Dans les jours et les semaines qui avaient suivirent ils n'avait pas donner signe de vie. Le ministère l'avait vite porté disparue et des recherches avaient été entamées. Après un an ou ils n'avaient rien découvert l'affaire fut mise aux affaires non résolues du département des Aurors du ministère de la magie. Pour la plus part des gens Harry était mort et était devenu un héro. Une Statue en son honneur avait été érigé au centre d'une grande salle dans les locaux du ministère. La Statue d'Harry n'était pas la seule dans cette salle. Au tour de celle-ci on retrouvait des statues des héros de la guerre qui étaient décédés. Il y avait une statue de Lily et James Potter, une de Sirius Black, une de Dumbledor, une de Frank et Anna Londubat qui ,même s'ils n'était pas décédés, avaient tout de même leur place dans ce ''temple de la renommé''. La salle comptait au total 200 statues.

Le dernier combat avaient eu lieu lors de leur 7e années, enfin plus précisément l'été avant. Ils avaient alors 17 ans. La bataille avait eu lieu à Poudlard. Le 12 square Grimault avait été découvert et attaquer et l'ordre n'ayant plus de quartier général c'était réfugié à Poudlard. A l'intérieur du château ce terminait la fête d'anniversaire d'Harry, sa fête étant le jour même. La nuit venait de tomber lorsqu'IL fit exploser les grandes portes pour signaler sa présence. Heureusement la totalité de l'ordre, qui faisait 145 membres, ce trouvait à Poudlard. Le parc du château ce transforma rapidement en champ rouge de sang et noir de cadavre. Heureusement pour Harry, enfin s'il avait survécu, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus, Neville, Draco, Pansy et Blaise, les personnes les plus importantes pour lui, restèrent en vie. Ce combat ce solda par l'échec de Voldermort en moins de 45 minutes.

En ce 12e anniversaire, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Draco, Pansy et Blaise était autour du lac pour ce rappelle des souvenirs. Ron fut le premier à prendre la parole.

- Dites vous vous souvenez de notre 6e année?  
- Oui bien sur! C'est au début de celle la ou Dray, Blaise et moi sommes passé du bon côté.  
- Oui ce fut la meilleure idée qu'on aurait pu avoir n'est-ce pas mione?  
- Bien sur Blaise mon chérie. Mais si on m'aurait dit que Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson passeraient de notre côté et que je me marierais avait Blaise et Ron avec Pansy je crois que j'aurais frappé le type qui avait osé proférer une telle idiotie et je serais allé vomir!  
- T'es fine Granger!  
- Parle pas t'aurais pareil Dray!  
- Mouin peut-être  
- Oui mais pour moi c'est pas la nouvelle la plus frappante….  
- C'était laquelle la belette?  
- C'est celle ou tout les 6 on vous a surpris, Harry et toi, dans la salle sur demande entrain de vous embrasser! Je crois que j'ai bien manqué de faire une syncope!  
- Oui j'avoue que le rouge et l'incrédulité t'allait bien!  
- Oui Harry aussi avait l'air d'apprécier et ne s'attendait pas a moins.  
- Mais Granger avait tout découvert parce que ce n'est pas par hasard que vous êtes passé  
- N'est-ce pas Hermione?  
- Tu as raison Dray! Mais je ne pouvais plus résister il fallait que je vous vois!  
- Perverse!  
- Mais non pas pour sa! Je trouvais que vous étiez tellement mignons lorsque vous vous regardiez a la dérobé échangeant des petits sourires sans que personnes ne s'en rendent compte. Il fallait bien que je m'assure que c'était vrai…et puis je n'étais pas contre de faire faire une syncope à Ron!  
- Quoi! Tu as voulu me tuer? Mione je croyais que t'était ma meilleur amie!  
- C'est une blague Ron voyons!  
- Mouin bon pas drôle….  
- Cette année la était bien…La 7e aurait été la meilleure…Enfin si cet idiot mégalomane n'aurait pas tout gâché…  
- Tu as raison Pansy. J'aurai bien aimé pouvoir m'afficher avec Harry… Je venais a peine de comprendre ce que c'était d'aimer et d'être aimé et je voulais le crier au monde entier. Harry et moi on avait convenu qu'on ce montrerait officiellement ensemble a la rentré…Mais il a fallu qu'Il vienne me le prendre…  
- Dit Dray…Est-ce qu'il te manque?  
- Bien sur Gin…J'ai peut-être réussi a me faire une vie ,une bonne même, mais il manquera toujours quelque chose dedans et ce quelque chose c'est lui. Je l'aimerai toujours et n'aimerai jamais que lui et même si depuis des années mon esprit me dit qu'il est mort j'ai toujours un certain espoir qu'il revienne…  
- Comme nous tous j'imagine, bien que nous étions moins lier a lui que toi…Au fait je sais pas si vous avez remarquez mais c'est la première fois en douze ans qu'on parle de lui, qu'on prononce son nom et que personne n'éclate en sanglots. Au contraire on parle de lui et on souris on a enfin réussi a faire notre deuil!  
- Tu as raison Neville! Sa été long mais on y est arrivé!Ron? qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?  
- Pas grand chose en fait… Je repensais à toutes les aventures qu'on avait vécues en tant que le trio de griffondor!  
- En première la pierre philosophale!  
- Elle était vraiment à Poudlard? C'était pas une connerie hein Mione?  
- Non Blaise ce n'était pas une connerie! On a du affronté un chien immense a trois têtes, des clés volantes et folles, une plante qui bouffe les gens en les écrasants mais qui crains la lumière du soleil, ensuite ce fut le jeu d'échec version sorcier mais géant ou il a fallu jouer la partie. Sa c'est terminé par la rencontre entre Harry et Quirrel qui portait Voldermort en dessous de son turban. Le pauvre prof c'est désintégré lorsqu'il a touché à Harry!  
- Sa c'est de l'aventure!  
- Tu a raison Nev'! Pendant votre deuxième ce fut mon tour de vous entraîner dans des histoires pas possibles. A cause du journal de Jedusor j'ai ouvert la chambre des secrets et a cause de moi Harry a affronté le Basalic et le Tom Jedusor d'il y avait 50 ans. Et en plus il a bien faĩt y resté a cause de ce stupide serpent!Une chance que le Phénix de Dumbledor était la!  
- Ouai! Ensuite en troisième c'est l'apparition du ''dangereux'' tueur Sirius Black. Aille j'en ai encore des marques!  
- Des marques de quoi?  
- De morsure de chien Pansy! Sirius était un animagus non déclaré et sa forme était le chien. Tout ce qu'il voulais c'était mon putin d'rat mais il ma prit la jambe pour me traîné jusqu'à la cabane hurlante! Au fait savez-vous pourquoi on appelle la cabane hurlante ainsi?  
- Pourquoi la belette?  
- Comme son nom l'indique des hurlements, une nuit pas mois, retentissait à l'intérieur. Mais ce que l'histoire ne dit pas c'est que ces hurlements étaient souvent accompagnés de jappement ou de bruit de sabot!  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte Ron?  
- Pansy laisse moi finir! En fait les hurlements étaient ceux de Remus les soirs de pleines lunes. Les jappements c'était Sirius et les sabots c'était James Potter.  
- Le grand mythe de la cabane hurlante est enfin résolu!  
- Tu la dis Dray! Allez Ron continue ce qui est arriver pendant la 3e!  
- Okay Neville. Après qu'il m'aille attiré dans la cabane Harry et Hermione sont arrivé. Suivit par lupin et par Rogue. Harry a lancé un expelliamus sur rogue tellement fort que le pauvre a été assommé. Pendant ce temps Sirius et Remus avait transformé mon rat en Peter Petegrow!  
- Qui est Petegrow?  
- Toi? Draco Malfoy! Fils du plus connue des Mangemorts tu ne connaît pas ce nom?  
- Non! Je devrais?  
- Petegrow était le bras droit de Voldermort et le traitre qui livra James et Lily Potter !  
- Oh! C'est lui que mon père apellait le rat!  
- C'était un rat! On a faillit réussir a le livré a Dumbledor mais on est tombé sur une nuit de pleine lui et sa a dérapé… Mais à la fin Mione et Harry on réussi à sauver Buck et Sirius!  
- Arg! Pas cet idiot d'hippogriffe!  
- C'est toi qui l'avait provoqué!  
- Je déteste quand t'as raison la belette!  
- Au contraire moi j'adore la fouine!  
- Hey oh les gars on ce calme! Bon pendant la 4e pas besoin de raconter vous savez tous. La 5e ce fut l'arrivé d'Ombrage…très pratique pour vous les Serpentards! Mais nous nous avions l'Ad!  
- Le bon vieux temps! Et sans sa je ne me serais probablement jamais autant amélioré!  
- T'as raison Neville c'était quand même bien!  
- Et la 6e vous êtes arrivé dans nos camps! Et la 7e a été la plus vide de tout sens.  
- Et n'oublie pas la plus difficile mione!Quand on dit que même la miss-je-sais-tout de l'école ne veux même étudier….  
- Blaise! Ne m'appelle plus comme sa! Mais tu as quand même raison! Bon vous avez vue l'heure? Il faut que je quitte j'ai rendez-vous avec McGonnagal pour les livres a mettre sur la liste pour Métamorphose! Dray, Gin, Neville vous devriez venir!  
- Ouai je vais encore me taper la réunion avec Rogue avant!  
- Draco c'est ton parrain et tu l'adore!  
- Oui bon peut-être mais je connais mon boulot de prof de potion par cœur j'ai plus besoin de lui!  
- Il a tendance a la surprotection tu le connais! Bon moi faut que j'aille voir Pomfresh pour les derniers détails de sa succession! Sa m'angoisse!  
- Tu sera une parfaite infirmière Ginny! Au fait je t'attendrai après mon entrevue avec chourave! On ira dîné qu'en pense tu?  
- D'accord mon chéri! Bon vous trois vous y allez j'imagine?  
- Oui! A plus tard tout le monde!  
- Salut Pansy! Bye Ron, Blaise!  
-Salut!  
-Bye!

Blaise, Ron et Pansy transplanèrent alors que Draco, Ginny, Hermione et Neville quittèrent pour leurs rendez-vous. Chose qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas c'est qu'un homme de leur age les regardait depuis le début. Le jeune homme souria en repensant aux souvenirs évoquer et quitta le parc avec les joues rosies par le souvenir de la scène de la salle sur demande…

Ces 12 dernières années ils les avaient passé loin du monde des hommes qu'ils ne supportait plus. La bêtise humaine et la soif de pouvoir le dégoûtait. Sa décision, il l'avait pris la veille du grand combat. En fait il savait que celui-ci aurait lieu le lendemain il le sentait. Il passa sa dernière nuit à regarder son amant dormir pour pouvoir graver cette image angélique de lui dans son cœur pour ne pas oublier. Lorsqu'il eu enfin tué Voldermort, il profita de l'égarement général pour transplané a l'orée de la forêt interdite. Il regarda une dernière fois les survivants en s'assurant que les personnes a qui il tenait était vivants et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Par la suite il entendit dire qu'on était à sa recherche mais les empotés du ministère ne chercherais jamais la où il s'en allait.

Harry Potter, Le Survivant, le héro de la communauté sorcière, n'était pas décédé il y'avait douze ans de cela sur le champ. Il avait fuit, après avoir accomplie sa mission, tout simplement. Il avait besoin de prendre du recul sinon il serait mort de dégoût pour vivre parmi ce monde au quel il n'appartenait plus. Bien sur il avait causer une bien douloureuse tristesse mais il était certain qu'en restant au près d'eux qu'il mourait et il savait que ses amis comprendrait le jour venu. Et ce jour arriverait bientôt. Après avoir vécu 12 ans chez une communauté d'Elfes qui ce trouvait au creux d'une vallée en Nouvelle-Zélande, Il avait décidé de revenir car son fils venait d'avoir 11 ans et avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard.

Et oui Harry James Potter était père d'un jeune garçon de 11 ans. Le seul hic de ce beau tableau c'est qu'Harry Potter était gay. Lorsqu'il eu appris, par les elfes, qu'il attendait un enfant il revint quelques jours en Angleterre, incognito évidemment, pour faire des recherches. Apparemment les grossesses masculines étaient possibles chez les sorciers. Cela arrivait en de très rares occasions. Il fallait que les deux amants sois des sorciers très puissants, Il fallait qu'ils soient fières l'un de l'autre et fières d'être l'un avec l'autre et de n'avoir aucune crainte de ce montré au monde. Et surtout ils devaient êtres des âmes sœurs. Il avait souris malgré lui en pensant que lui et Dray étaient fait pour être ensemble.

Harry était au Trois ballais en train de siroté une bière au beurre en pensant aux premières années de son fils .Elles furent difficile pour Harry car au fur et a mesure que son fils grandissait il voyait la copie parfaite de Draco ce dessiné et ce parfaire devant lui. Copie parfaite a une différence près. Son fils avait deux mèches noires indomptables lui retombait de chaque côté du visage qui contrastait avec le reste des ces cheveux blond est bien soigner. Harry laissa échapper un petit ricanement lorsqu'il repensa a la visite pour le moins inattendu d'une personne qu'il conaissait.

_Flash Back_

_Harry était dans sa maison dans la cité de la Lorien lorsque le signal d'alarme des intrus résonna. Faisant partie de la garde, Harry confia son fils à une amie et quitta pour les lignes. Contrairement aux habitudes ce n'était pas un simple moldu égaré mais un sorcier. Un sorcier puissant qu'Harry connaissait que trop bien. Lorsque les elfes l'eurent immobilisés en pointant les arcs et leurs flèches sur l'homme Harry, la tête cacher sous son capuchon, Arriva face a lui et le conduisit face aux maîtres de la cité. Après avoir discuté avec eux Harry fut autorisé à garder l'intrus avec lui pour une journée. Mais s'il venait à trahir le secret il serait bien sur retrouver et tuer. Harry amena l'homme jusqu'à chez lui et le fit entré. Dès qu'ils eurent refermer la porte un petit bonhomme de 5 ans apparue devant eux. Le sorcier resta bouche bée devant la ressemblance du petit garçon et de son propre neveux. Harry laissa échappé un rire avant de retirer sa capuche et de dire :_

_- Il lui ressemble beaucoup je sais professeur Rogue.  
- __Potter! Vous...tu n'es pas mort!  
- __Mais non Severus, vous permettez?  
- __Bien sur…  
- __Parfait appelle moi Harry…Cela fait trop longtemps que je ne veux plus entendre le nom de Potter.  
- __Okay…Il...Il est le fils de..?  
- __Oui c'est le fils de Dray et le mien également…  
- __Comment?  
- __Grossesse masculine apparemment  
- __Je vois…il ce nomme comment?  
- __Dorian Draco Malfoy Potter  
__- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir donné ton nom plutôt que celui de Draco? Et, bien que ce nom est superbe, est-ce que Dorian a une provenance?  
- __Je lui ai donné le nom de Draco parce qu'il lui ressemble beaucoup plus qu'a moi et c'est un Malfoy pur-sang! Et Dorian est le prénom d'un personnage d'un roman que j'ai bien aimé. Le personnage en gros c'est un jeune homme fier de lui, de son apparence, il est beau, charmant, charismatique, un peu hautin, parfois langue de vipère et mesquin. Bref c'est presque la description d'un Malfoy. Et Dray m'avait un jour dit qu'il aimait bien ce prénom…mais je n'ai pensé a ça après avoir baptisé Dorian.  
- __Alors c'est un véritable petit Malfoy hein? (il ce tourne vers le petit qui le regarde) Bonjour Dorian, je m'appelle Severus Rogue!  
- __Vous êtes un ami de mon père?  
- __Oui on peu dire  
- __Il a confiance en vous?  
- __sûrement puisque je suis ici  
- __D'accord c'est bien dans ce cas!  
- __Pourquoi ces questions dit-moi?  
- __Parce qui sinon je vous aurais pas aimer!  
- __Ah! Je comprend!(il ce tourne vers Harry) Effectivement il tien beaucoup de Draco! Il doit bien avoir un peu de Potter par contre!  
- __Oui bien sur! Il a toute les bonnes qualités d'un bon Griffondor mais il ira quand même a Serpentard! Il a aussi une bonne capacité a ce mettre dans le trouble et a tendances a faire des farces. Lorsque nous sommes seuls il agi comme un Potter mais lorsqu'il a d'autres personnes l'instinct de dominance, de protection et de possession des Malfoy prend le dessus! Il est épatant!  
__- Je te crois. Laisse moi te dire, Harry, que cela me fait réellement plaisir et me soulage de savoir que tu es en vie.  
- __Vraiment?  
- __Bien sur! Avant de mourir Sirius m'avait fait promettre de veiller sur toi comme il avait promis a James. Comme je connais Black il aurait été capable de revenir me hanté en me faisant les pires coup pour ne pas avoir empêcher ta mort!  
- __Je te crois. Mais s'il te plait, Severus, ne dit a personne que tu ma trouver. Je ne suis pas prêt a retourner chez nous, les hommes me dégoûtent encore trop, et si ils décidaient de venir me chercher ils ne trouveraient que la mort et metteraient la vie de Dorian en danger.  
- __C'est d'accord. De toute façon je ne voudrais pas que Dray sombre encore dans la dépression, il vient de s'en sortir….  
- __Mon pauvre Dray…Au fait comment vont les autres?  
- __Granger c'est marier avec Zabini, Weasley avec Parkinson, Weasley avec Londubat et Draco reste seul. Granger est devenu prof de Métamorphose, Draco est mon assistant, Londubat est l'assistant de Chourave et Ginny étudie en médicomagie. Weasley est devenu Auror, Zabini aussi et Parkinson est rédactrice en chef de la revue Sorcière ado. Très en vogue au près des adolescentes.  
__- Et Remus?  
- __Il est toujours prof de DCFM. Il est heureux et depuis qu'il sort avec Nymphadora Tonks il paraît avoir rajeuni.  
- __Dit Severus, avoue que tu les surveilles et veille sur eux…  
- __Oui… Depuis que tu es partie ils ne sont évidemment plus les mêmes et il fallait bien quelqu'un pour prendre ta place pour les protéger…  
- __Merci…  
- __De rien…Au fait ton fils c'est endormi dans mes bras…._

_En effet pendant la conversation ils étaient allés s'asseoir et Severus avait prit Dorian dans ces bras et le petit était tombé endormie. Il était allé coucher le petit et avait continuer a jaser longtemps avec son ancien professeur qui était maintenant son ami._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Harry vida sa bouteille et regarda l'heure : 16hr30. Il était donc temps de passé prendre Dorian chez les jumeaux Weasley. Il salua Rosemerta et Hagrid qui le regardait d'un air qui disait : « toi je t'ai déjà vue quelques part mais je sais plus ou!». Harry prit la poudre de cheminette et dit : « L'antre de la farce» Totalement dans l'esprit des jumeaux! Lorsqu'il atterrit dans le salon il trouva son fils en train de lire avec un aire encore une fois totalement Malfoyen! Fred apparue dans la porte et lui dit :

- Ah! Bonjour Harry! Alors ils étaient bien la?  
- Ouai!  
- De quoi ont-ils parlés cette année?  
- De notre 6e et de toute les foutus aventures qu'on a vécus de la première a la sixième!  
- il y a eu des effusion de larmes?  
- Non! Apparemment c'était la première année que sa n'arrivait pas!  
- Ouai. George et moi on les suivit quelques fois histoire de voir comment ils allaient et il a toujours eu des larmes.  
- Je comprend. Au fait merci Fred d'avoir garder Dorian pour moi!  
- N'importe quand mon frère…Et puis c'est comme faire une farce a Ron, Gin et les autres alors c'est super!  
- Toujours égale a toi-même! C'est bien!  
- Merci!  
- Au fait Salut George pour moi et je vous donne des nouvelles du dénouement dès que je peux!  
- Super! A plus vous deux!  
- Allez tu viens Dorian?  
- J'arrive dans un instant!  
- Salut Fred!  
- Au revoir Mr.Weasley!  
- Salut Dorian.

Harry et Dorian prirent la poudre de cheminette jusqu'au chaudron baveur ou ils résidaient jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Été qui d'ailleurs passa bien vite. Le matin du premier septembre, Harry accompagna Dorian sur le quai 9¾. Harry portait la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête pour ne pas être reconnue. Il crut avoir la berlue lorsqu'il aperçu une tête rousse sauté des bras de Pansy pour allé saluer Ron et une petite tête brune quitter ceux de Blaise. Le petit rouquin et la petite brunette quittèrent leurs parents pour monté dans le train. Apparemment Ron, Pansy, Blaise et Hermione n'avaient pas perdu de temps! Harry souria et ce tourna vers Dorian en retirant sa capuche.

--Du côté de Ron, Pansy et Blaise--

Alors que Pansy disait au revoir a leur fils Ron regarda autour de lui. Le visage qu'il aperçu lui coupa le souffle. Blaise remarqua et lui demanda :

- Ron? Sa va?  
- Je doit être devenu fou! Regardez le mec là-bas c'est…c'est Harry!  
- Hein ou sa?

Ron pointa l'homme en question. Pansy et Blaise l'observèrent quelques minutes avant de dire :

- Tu rêve vieux…J'admet qu'il lui ressemble mais ce n'est pas lui…Regarde il ne porte pas de lunette.  
- En plus, mon chéri, l'homme là-bas a un fils et je te rappelle qu'Harry était gay…Et qu'il aimait Dray plus que tout….  
- Vous avez sans doute raison…Après tout c'est pas la première fois que je crois le voir…  
- Quand c'était arrivé déjà?  
- Pendant les vacances de noël de notre 7e. J'était a la bibliothèque sorcière de Londres avec Hermione et j'aurai juré le voir mais encore une fois Hermione m'a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas lui.  
- Allez vient on rentre! Dit Blaise tu viens manger a la maison?  
- Avec plaisir!

Ils transplanèrent tout les trois vers la maison du couple. Harry souria. Il savait que son meilleur ami l'aurait vu avant tout le monde et il savait que Ron n'aurait jamais abandonner le fait qu'il reviendrait un jour. Quand ils eurent transplané il fit pareil mais en direction de Poudlard ou il avait appliquer, et été accepter, comme professeur de DCFM car Remus prenait une sabbatique pour s'occuper de Zahara sa petite fille. Lorsqu'il atterri il ce trouvait devant les grilles de Poudlard. Devant celle-ci le directeur adjoint, Severus Rogue, l'attendait. Lorsqu'ils furent a proximité Severus prit Harry dans ses bras en disant :

- Sa faisait longtemps! Tu m'as manquer  
- Autant que la dernière fois?  
- Autant sinon plus maintenant que je savais que tu était vivant! Au fait, bienvenue a Poudlard professeur Potter.  
- Woua j'ai toujours voulu entendre ces mots… Merci Mr. Le directeur adjoint!  
- Comme tu m'a demander je n'ai fait par de ton nom qu'au professeure McGonnagal  
- Merci! On rentre?  
- D'accord!  
- Je te suis!  
- Comme si tu te perdrais…  
- On ne sais jamais!  
- Potter tu connais cette école comme ta poche!  
- Je blague Severus!

Ils entrèrent dans le château en riant. Severus conduisit Harry jusqu'a ces appartements. Quand ils furent dans ceux-ci Severus protesta contre les détours et les courses qu'ils avaient prit pour évité Ginny, Hermione ou Neville. Lorsque Nany, l'elfe de maison spécialement ratacher a Harry, vint leur dire que les élèves arrivaient, ils descendirent vers la grande salle. Severus conduisit Harry jusqu'à une petite salle derière la table des professeurs en attendant qu'ils fasse son entré. Harry reconnue la pièce comme étant la même qu'il avait visité pendant le tournois des trois sorciers. Il garda la porte entre-ouverte pour pouvoir voir la cérémonie de la répartition. Alors qu'il regardait la table des professeurs il le vit. Draco était assi au bout gauche de la table(en fait si vous regarder de devant) et il était de profile a Harry. Il avait beaucoup grandit et devait dépassé Harry d'une tête. Il portait ses cheveux de la même longeur que Lucius le fesait jadis. Ses yeux gris métalique avec en permanence une petite lueur de tristesse très rarement remplacer par le regard Made in Malfoy qui faisait sa marque de commerce. Draco parraissait assez mince mais bien bâtit et muscler. Surment le Quidditch… Il ce tenait Bien droit et regardait les élèves arriver avec un air de total indiférence. Harry vit soudain Severus entré avec les 1ère années derière lui. La cérémonie commença. Pendant toute la cérémonie Draco n'acorda que peu d'intérêt aux élèves sauf lorsque ce fut le tour d'Elly Granger et de Jamie Weasley. Il retourna ensuite a sa contemplation du ciel jusqu'à ce que la voix de Severus lui lance un certain nom.

- Malfoy, Dorian

Draco, ainsi qu'Hermione, Neville et Ginny en recrachèrent la gorgé d'eau qu'ils venaient de prendre. Un Malfoy ? Impossible… Mais pourtant ils virent un garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris et a l'attide parfaite des Malfoy s'avencer vers le choixpeau. Et comme pour Draco le choipeaux ne prit même pas la peine d'être posé qu'Il hurla Serpentard. Les 4 amis ce regardaient avec une profonde incompréhention. La cérémonie ce termina et Severus repris sa place au côté de McGonnagal. Mais au lieu de s'asseoir il resta debout et entamma le discour de début d'année.

- Le professeure McGonnagal ayant une extinction de voix c'est moi qui ferait le discour. Tout d'abord bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et bon retour aux anciens. Comme son nom l'indique la Forêt Interdite est interdite aux élèves sans autorisation. Ensuite les réglements de l'écoles son bien sur disponibles au bureau de notre consierge. Ensuite les sélections des équipes de Quidditch de Griffondor et Serpentard auront lieu au cour de la semaine les préfêts metterons les affiches dans les salles communes. Bon maintenant il est l'heure de vous présenter le nouveau professeur de DCFM car le professeur Lupin a prit une année sabbatique. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'étendre en discour et en présentation interminable mais ce professeur en mérite une et vous mérité d'être préparé a la surprise histoire de ne pas faire de syncope. Après douze années d'absence il a quitter les elfes pour venir enseigner et pour permettre a son fils de venir suivre ses cours. Cet homme est le mieux placer pour enseigner les défences contre les forces du mal quand on tien compte de tout ce qui lui arriva pendant sa scolarité. Contrairement a tout ce que vos parents vous on sans doute dit il n'a pas périt a la fin de la bataille final contre son ennemie de toujours. Alors j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter votre professeur cette année, Harry James Potter.  
- Merci Severus!

Lorsque Severus prononça son nom Draco se senti faiblir. Mais lorsqu'il ce retourna il le vit. Il avait grandit depuis le temps mais pas autant que lui. Ces cheveux noir étaient toujours aussi désordonner et ses yeux pétillait de malice et de joie. Sa célèbre cicatrice trônait toujours sur son front. Draco remarqua par contre qu'il ne portait plus ses éternelles lunettes rondes lui retirant ainsi son air d'élève modèle. Harry avait prit beaucoup de muscle et avait une belle carure dû autant au sport qu'a l'entrainement. Draco le regarda passé derière lui et remarqua qu'il réprimendait un rire. En regarda Ginny, Hermione et Neville il comprit qu'il devait avoir l'air aussi idiot qu'eux. Harry alla s'asseoir du côté droit de la table juste entre Severus et Hagrid qui pleurait de joie! Le repas fut surment le plus joyeux des banquets de début d'année depuis la disparition de Dumbledor.

Harry discuta avec plaisir avec tout ces anciens professeurs. Lorsque les élèves commencèrent a quitté il ce leva et dit qu'il avait rendez-vous avec son fils. A peine fut-il au millieu de la grande salle qu'Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Draco ce levait a sa suite. En les voyants les professeurs ce lançèrent des regards entendus avant de rire de bon cœur. Ces jeunes la avaient beaucoup de chose a ce dire!

Harry savait pertinament qu'il était suivit et savait tout aussi bien par qui. Il savait aussi qu'Hermione avait bifurquer dans un bureau pour allé prévenir Ron, Blaise et Pansy par cheminé. Lorsqu'il arriva devant un table représentant un grand lion s'amusant avec un serpent il prononça fort le mot de passe histoire de leur donné une chance. Ginny, Neville et Draco était cacher derière une grande colone lorsqu'ils virent passé le jeune de 1ère qui ce nommait Malfoy. Celui-ci sembla les voir mais les ignora totalement. L'enfant entra dans les appartements d'Harry.

Harry avait préparé plusieurs verres avec une bouteille de sa boisson préféré qui était aussi celle de ces amis, la Vodka . Il avait aussi préapré du soda pour son fils. Celui-ci entra en saluant son père. Harry lui répondit en souriant :

- Bonsoir Dorian. Alors heureux de ta maison?  
- Biensur ! Je ne m'attendait pas a allé ailleur. De toute façon j'aurai préféré menacer ce vieux débrit pour ne pas allé ailleur.  
- Tu a vraiment ta place a Serpentard! Je suis fier de toi!  
- Merci. Dit-moi est-ce que tu avait remarquer que tu était suivit?  
- Bien sur quel question! Ne te demande pas pourquoi j'ai dit le mot de passe a voix haute! Je vais quand même pas leur donner de la dificulté, Draco serais bien capable de vouloir m'étrangler après!  
- Draco?  
- Ton autre père oui. C'est le blond a la table des prof qui a failli c'étouffer quand il a entendu ton nom!  
- Je vois. Je lui ressemble.  
- Beaucoup trop a mon gout! Mais sa me plait quand même.  
- Ils en mettent du temps a entré.  
- Hermione est allé prévenir Blaise, Ron et Pansy. Je crois qu'a cette heure la ils ne devait pas vraiment être présentable. Sois patient ils ne vont pas tarder. Mais en attendant tu veux un soda?  
- Oui merci!

A peine eut-il décapsulé sa canette que le portrait pivota et laissa entré Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Pansy, Blaise et Draco. Harry regardait la scène d'un air amusé tendit que Dorian était assis dans un fauteuil et arborait le même air que Draco pendant la cérémonie. Quand au autre, Hermione pleurait de joie, Ginny était blanche comme un drap, Ron avait un sourir triomphant, Pansy et Blaise souriait simplement. Draco par contre était hord de lui. Ron fut le premier a bouger. Il s'avença vers son ami et lui dit :

- Alors toi tu a bien faillie me rendre dingue! Je croyait t'apercevoir partout! D'abord a la bibliothèeque sorcière de Londre et ensuite sur la voie 9 ¾ !  
- Bah tu m'a vraiment vue les deux fois! La première fois j'ai quitter la Nouvelle-Zélende pour faire des recherches a la bibliothèque et sur le quaie j'acompagnait Dorian.  
- Des recherches? Bon sang c'est le boulot d'Hermione sa!  
- Hey c'est pas toujours a moi de faire vos recherche!  
- Je sais de toute façon j'était suposé être disparu je me voyait mal venir voir Hermione et lui dit : Hey salut Mione j'ai besoin d'aide pour faire des recherches sur les grossesses masculines!  
- Papa s'il te plait ne dit pas sa devant moi! Tu sais que j'en ai une sainte horreur!  
- Tu es trop prude par fois Dorian!  
- Je tien seulement a ne pas abimé mes tympans par des phrases commes celles la!  
- Arrête de me sortir tes phrases a la Malfoy tu sais que je déteste!  
- C'est pour sa que je le fait!  
- Il va me rendre chèvre  
- Harry tu pourais peut-être nous présenter et nous donner quelques explications…Avant que Draco décide de te tuer…  
-Hahaha! Tu va courir longtemps mon cher Dray… enfin bon Je vais faire les présentations. Dorian je te présentes mes amis les plus chers. Hermione Granger Zabini, Blaise Zabini, Ronald Weasley, Pansy Parkinson Weasley, Neville Londubat, Ginny Weasley Londubat et Draco Malfoy.  
- Enchanté tout le monde  
- Alors tous, je vous présente mon fils Dorian Draco Malfoy Potter.  
- Pourquoi tu lui a donner mon prénom et mon nom d'famille si c'est ton fils Potter?  
- Parce que c'est le tien aussi idiot! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurai pu engendrer moi-même avec une quelquonque autre personne un Malfoy comme lui!  
- Mais…comment est-ce possible?  
- T'as déjà entendu parler de grossesses masculine?  
- Non…  
- Moi si..pendant mes études de médicomage…. Cela arrivait en de très rares occasions. Il faut que les deux amants sois des sorciers très puissants, Il faut qu'ils soient fières l'un de l'autre et fières d'être l'un avec l'autre et de n'avoir aucune crainte de ce montré au monde. Et surtout ils doivent êtres des âmes sœurs. C'est bien sa Harry?  
- Oui…apparemment c'est moi qui joue la femme du couple puisque c'est moi qui l'a porté  
- Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas resté…je..tu…tu sais très bien que je t'aimais et que j'aurai été a la hauteur…  
- Ce n'est pas une question d'amour ou d'être a la hauteur ou non Dray. Je suis parti car le monde des hommes me dégoutait. Je ne suportait plus de voir et d'entendre toute les atrocitié de notre civilisation.Je ne me suportait presque plus moi-même. Je suis parti sans vous dire au revoir parce que sinon je ne serais pas partie et je serai mort a force de ne plus me sentir a ma place…Et te laisser seul avec un enfant sur les bras c'était hord de question. Quoi que tu en dise tu n'était pas prêt pour sa. Tu restait toi–même un gamin et tu avais beaucoup de chose encore a vivre et a découvrir.  
- Comment peux-tu savoir si j'était prêt ou non?  
- Parce que je ne l'était même pas moi-même…Et je n'était pas vraiment en état de m'occuper d'un enfant. Mon âme c'est brisé en même temps que la vie de Tom. Je n'était que l'ombre de moi-même…Je n'était plus rien qu'une âme errante qui fesait tout pour trouver la mort. Si je n'aurait pas été prit en pitié par Galadriel et Celeborn je serais surment mort a l'heure qu'il est….  
- Qui c'est Galadriel et Celeborn?  
- Ce sont des êtres merveilleux,Hermione! Celeborn est le seigneur de la cité de la Lothlorien et Galadriel est sa dame.  
- Des êtres? Ce ne sont pas des homme?  
- Non. Des Elfes. Pendant les 12 dernières années j'ai vécu dans cette cité avec les elfes. Ce sont les bons soins de la dame, les merveilleux chants, l'exquise nourriture, la gentillesse des elfes et la beauté de l'endroit qui m'on amener a revivre peu a peu. Quel endroit mieux pour un homme écoeurer des hommes et de leurs bêtises qu'une cité ou rien de tout cela n'existe? Grâce a eux j'ai réussi a survivre. Et pour les remerciers de m'accorder le droit de vivre parmis eux, ce qui était une permission qui ne c'était plus vue depuis des millénaires dans cette cité, j'ai mit ma force et mes talents a la défence de la ville. Ce qui fut d'ailleur une bonne chose pour Severus!  
- Hein mais qu'est-ce que Rogue a a faire la dedans?  
- Sa date de 6 ans environs…Vous veniez de passer votre première année en tant que prof, Dray. Rogue avait pris des vacance cet été la, des vacances en Nouvelle-Zélande. Severus est un sorcier qui ressent très fortements les auras magiques qui émanent des gens ou des endroits. Il a été attiré par la Lorien. Si je n'aurai pas été la pour plaider sa cause et pour empêcher les autres elfes de la gardes de le transpercer de flèches il serait sans doute mort. C'est d'ailleur grâce a lui que j'ai pu devenir prof cette année et que j'ai pu savoir comment vous alliez a l'époque. Et c'est aussi grâce a cet épisode que nous sommes devenu ami…  
- Attendez que je l'attrape! Mon parrain, mon propre parrain! Il a oser me cacher l'endroit ou te trouver! Il m'avait pourtant promis qu'il me dirait tous s'il trouvais quelques chose!  
- Calme toi Draco. Je lui ai demander de ne rien dire car cela aurait mis nos vie en danger…autant la tienne et celles de ceux qui t'aurai accompagné que la mienne et surtout celle de Dorian. Le seigneur de la cité m'avais exprécément fait comprendre que si un autre humain de ma conaissance venait il serait abatut et que j'aurai des problèmes…J'avais,et j'ai toujours, trop de mort sur la concience pour en plus rajouter la tienne et celle de mon fils….  
- Tu n'a toujours pas surmonter ta culpabilité?  
- Non Hermione et elle restera toujours …elle fait maintenant partie intégrante de moi…Mais j'ai apris a vivre avec alors on en parle plus! Mais au fait, Félicitations a toi et a Blaise! Et Ron et Pansy aussi…Bon okay je suis légèrement en retard mais les nouvelles ne ce rendent pas la ou j'étais!  
- Merci Harry!  
- Bon C'est pas que cette discution ne m'intéresse pas mais je suis légèrement fatiguer alors je vais vous laissez!  
- Tu es sur Dorian?  
- Oui! Et je commence avec Potion demain…Donc si je ne veux pas me faire arracher la tête par le prof je ferai bien de faire en sorte d'être capable de me lever demain…  
- Oui tu a raison! Potion…Dites-moi pourquoi sa tombe toujours le lundi!  
- Pour faire notre malheur?  
- Exact Ron! Enfin bon , nous ne te retenons pas plus longtemps. Bonne nuit mon grand!  
- Bonne nuit papa!

Dorian embrassa son père, salua les autres et sortit sans ce retourner. Harry souria en regarda l'air froid que son fils arborait mais il savait fort bien que le jeune garçon était retourné par la soiré. Lorsqu'il fut sorti Ron lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit a propos des cours de potion?  
- Bah que s'il avait Sev' qu'il aurait intérêt a être excellent car sinon s'a allait être la galère et que s'il avait Draco bah que s'a allait être encore pire car en bon Malfoy Draco exigerai la perfection de son fils!  
- T'a surment raison! La fouine va être encore plus exigent avec lui! Déjà que sa réputation est près de celle de Rogue…  
- Hey la belette on t'a pas sonné!  
- Vous n'avez toujours pas passé au stade de vous apellez par vos prénom?  
- Bah oui mais j'adore lui rappeler l'épisode de la fouine….  
- Et moi bin…je trouve que la belette sa lui va toujours aussi bien!  
- Des gamins! De vrais gamins! On a essayer de les faire lacher prise mais rien a faire!  
- Hermione je sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais les Weasley et les Malfoy sont des têtes dures inchangables!  
- T'a surment raison Harry!  
- Au Fait c'est bien de te r'avoir parmis nous! Remus va être fou de joie!  
- Oui et il va arrêté d'avoir peur que Sirius vienne le hanté pour ne pas t'avoir protégé!  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous a craindre qu'Il revienne les hanté? Après Severus c'est Remus! Je les comprendrais jamais!

Harry explica la promesse que Severus avait faite a Sirius. Les amis continuèrent a discuté longtemps. A la fin il ne restait plus qu'Hermione, Ron et Draco . Draco était faciné par la facilité avec laquelle le trio avait passé par dessu ces 12 ans d'absence. A les écouter et a les voir on aurait pu dire qu'ils ne c'était jamais quitter. La même complicité et la même amitié toujours aussi forte et puissante était présente. Draco était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'ils n'avait même pas entendu Hermione et Ron le saluer et ne c'étais pas rendu compte de leur départ. Soudain il fut tiré de ses pensées par le contact de la main d'Harry sur sa joue. Draco, qui était assis, ce leva pour faire face a Harry . Jusqu'à présent ces yeux montrait a quel point il était en colère mais lorsqu'il planta ses yeux couleur d'acier dans les lacs d'emmeraude d'Harry toute trace de colère s'envolèrent et il ce jeta dans les bras de son amant. Harry, pas surpris du tout par l'atitude du blond, le serra fort dans ses bras. L'étreinte dura quelques minutes. Lorsqu'ils ce séparèrent, Draco frappa gentiment Harry sur l'épaule en lui disant :

- Tu m'a manquer espèce d'idiot!  
- A moi aussi tu m'a manquer! Crois-moi c'est dificile d'élever un enfant quand il est la copie conforme de ton âme sœur et que tu es séparé de celle-ci!  
- Il me ressemble tant que sa?  
- Il ce sert des ces phrase a la Malfoy pour me rendre chèvre. Il aime sa autant que toi! Dans la Lorien il n'était pas seul d'enfant. Il en avait prit deux comme garde du corps. Ils ressemblait d'ailleur étrangement a Crabe et Goyle…. Les autres sois ils le vénèraient ou le fuyait!  
- Un Vrai Malfoy! Mais il doit bien avoir quelque chose de toi….  
- Les deux mêches noires, la facilité a ce mettre dans des situations pas possible, une certaine prédilection aux blagues et il est null en potion!  
- Null en potion?  
- Ouai …j'ai déjà essayer de lui en faire faire quelques unes et sa ce terminait toujours par une explosion!  
- Rogue va vouloir lui arracher la tête!  
- Je ne sais pas…c'est qu'il c'est attacher a Dorian!  
- Severus Rogue? Attacher a quelqu'un? Tu me niaise la!  
- Mais non! Severus a veiller sur vous pendant mon absence. Il a veiller a ce que tout aille bien pour Hermione et Blaise, Ron et Pansy. Il a veiller sur les affaires de Poudlard depuis la mort de Dumbledor. Je crois d'ailleur qu'il aurait fait un bien meilleur directeur que la vieille McGonnagal. Il a veiller sur toi de très près et n'a jamais perdu l'espoir de me voir revenir. Il n'a jamais crus a ma mort. En fait il ma avouer qu'il était sur que c'est ce que j'avais fait, fuir…. Et il c'est même inquiété pour moi…Severus est un homme avec un grand cœur mais peu de gens y on accès.  
- Je n'aurai jamais soupsonné ca de lui!  
- Au fait je sais pas si tu a remarquer mais on ne c'est pas encore sauté a la gorge!  
- Bah t'as trop attendu avant de me parler! Ma colère a eu le temps de retombé!  
- Quoi? Un Malfoy qui sais canalisé sa colère c'est nouveau sa!  
- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue la?  
- Que tu ne sais pas te controler!  
- Potter…Je t'avertis ne me cherche pas…  
- Mais vas-y Malfoy…Dit-moi ce que tu pourait bien me faire!  
- Tu ne sais pas?  
- Non mais éclaire moi!

Draco franchit les quelques centimètres qui séparait ces lèvres de celle d'Harry et l'embrassa tendrement. Mais la tendresse fut rapidement remplacer par le désir acumulé pendant ces 12 années. Draco finit par pousser Harry vers la chambre a coucher, incapable de ce retenir plus longtemps. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Draco marqua une pose devant la décoration. Loin d'être aux couleurs de Griffondor comme il s'y attendait, la chambre portait le vert et l'argent, les couleurs de Serpentard. Il sentit le soufle chaud d'harry sur sa nuque lorsqu'il lui dit :

- Ce sont mes couleurs préférés …celles qui m'on aidez a garder les souvenir du Prince des Serpentards, de mon prince….Je t'aime mon prince  
- Oh Harry! Je t'aime aussi mon ange!

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau passionnément. Leurs mains redécouvraient ces corps qu'elles avaient tant aimer parcourir. Rapidement leurs vêtements ce retrouvèrent sur le sol et les deux amants sous les couvertures. La nuit s'annonçait chaude pour les deux amoureux.

Le lendemain , Harry et Draco ne ce montrèrent pas de la journée. N'ayuant n'y lun n'y l'autre de cours a donner, ils aviaent décidé de passé la journée seuls tout les deux. Dans la soirée, Harry invita Dorian dans ces appartements. Celui-ci entra malheureusement au mauvais moment. En effet, il entra au moment que choisi Draco pour sortir de la salle de bain avec pour seul habit une serviette très courte…. Lorsqu'Harry vit l'aire d'étonnement de Dorian celui-ci ce retrouna pour voir le même air sur le visage de Draco. Celui-ci fila vite dans la chambre ce rabiller pendant qu'Harry c'éfondrait de rire. Cela ramena a la normal Dorian qui c'écria :

- Je n'ai rien contre le fait de te voir heureux mais par pitié essayer de ne pas vous promener presque nu devant mes yeux! Des choses pour que je sois aveugle!  
- Ce n'était pas prévu mais je suis désolé…Mais au moins c'est pas comme si ton père était un homme affreux a regarder…dans ce cas la t'aurais encore moins apprécier!  
- Papa! Je me fou de comment il est fait! C'est mon père lui aussi!  
- Décidément tu lui ressemble trop!  
- Bon on parle de moi?  
- Draco! Tu es vêtu a ce que je vois!  
- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allait me promener nue devant mon fils? T'es pas nette Potter!  
- Mais non mais non c'est pas sa! C'est jusque je repense a l'aire que vous arboriez tout les deux! Identique….  
- Vraiment?  
- Oh! Ne vous mettez pas a parler en même temps en plus! Je crois que je survivrais pas a deux Malfoy!  
- Oh ne t'inquiête pas pour sa nous serons bien te garder en vie!  
- Sa c'est vrai! Tu ne te débarassera pas de nous aussi facilement! Tu la dit toi-même papa, les Malfoy son des têtes dures …et nous sommes des Serpentards, nous avons plus d'un tour dans notre sac!  
- Merde! Au secour!  
- Décidément tu me plait de plus en plus Dorian!  
- Merci!

Le reste de la soiré fut très animé. Draco était attentif a tout ce Dorian disait et cela paressait dans ses yeux qu'il prenait un grand plaisir a connaître mieux son fils. Son fils…l'information n'avait pas encore totalement pénêtré son cerveau mais il s'en réjouissait vraiment. Ils discutèrent tout les trois jusqu'à tard dans la nuit…enfin surtout a deux qu'a trois puisque Dorian c'était endormi vers Minuit. Draco avait donc regarder tendrement Harry jouer les mères attentionner lorsqu'il instala son fils confortablement sur le grand divan avec un oreiller et une couverture. Lorsqu'il furent dans leur chambre, puisque Draco vivait dans les appartement d'Harry, Draco déclara en riant :

- Tu es une vrai mère poule mon ange!  
- Je sais!Mais il a été ma raison de vivre pendant 11 ans alors c'est normal!  
- Oui mais maintenant je suis la! Je prend le relai et je vais m'occuper de vous deux! Enfin du mieux que je peu!  
- Je suis sur que tu sera Excellent!

Cette petite discution aux allures de blagues était pourtant lourde de sens. C'était la façon de Draco de dire a Harry qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et qu'il prendrait ses responsabilité vis-è-vis Dorian et qu'il ne les quitterait jamais. Harry le savais et en était fort heureux. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant de sombrer dans un sommeil paisible.

Le mois de septembre passa rapidement. Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Draco et Harry passait leurs soirées libres dans l'un ou l'autre des appartements des membres du groupes. Et Blaise, Ron et Pansy ce joignait régulièrement a eux. Mais pendant les deux dernières semaines Harry ne ce sentait pas très bien. Il avait souvant la nausé et avait même du quitter un cour précipitament pour aller vomir. Ensuite cela lui arrivait de ne plus avoir d'appétit une journée et le lendemain il mangait comme un ogre. Ginny, en digne remplaçante de Pomfresh, détecta les symptôme de son ami et lui colla un rendez-vous.

En ce 27 septembre, Harry avait reçu une excellente nouvelle de la part de Ginny. Ils avaient tout les deux décider de réunir Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Draco, Dorian et même Severus,qui s'était lier d'amitié avec le reste du groupe, dans les appartements d'Harry et de Draco pour annoncer la nouvelle. Tout les inviter arrièrent a 19 heure comme convenue. Harry était assis dans son fauteuille préféré et Ginny sur l'acoudoir de celui-ci. Ils discutaient en regardait les autres arriver tour a tour. Dorian arriva le dernier. Lorsqu'il fut assis entre Draco et Severus, Ginny prit la parole.

- Bon on vous a tous réunis ce soir car nous avons une nouvelle a vous annoncez. Comme moi vous avez sans doute remarquer le teint verdâtre et l'appétit en déroute de notre cher Survivant.Me doutant de la provenance de ces symptômes je lui ai fait passer des testes cette après-midi. Mais lui et moi, connaissions déjà les résultat d'avance…moi par mon métier et lui pour les avoir déjà vécus…  
- Dit-moi que ce n'est pas quelque chose grave…parce que la tête que vous faites ne m'inspire franchement pas confiance…  
- Mais nonDraco c'est une très bonne nouvelle qu'Harry a a vous annoncez!  
- Oui c'est une bonne nouvelle…  
- Allez crache le morceau Potter ou sinon tu va me faire mourir!

Harry resta silencieux quelques secondes et regarda ses amis. Pour la plupart des hommes l'imcompréhention ce lisait dans leurs yeux. Mais Une étincelle de joie brillait dans ceux de Pansy et Hermione qui elles aussi avaient passé par les nausé et l'appétit qui fait des montagnes russes. Harry souria fortement aux jeunes femmes pour leur montré qu'elles avaient compris. Hermione ce précipita vers son meilleur ami qui l'acceuilli a bras ouvert! Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit :

- Félicitation Harry! Ce sera quoi cette fois?  
- Merci Hermione! Je ne sais pas mais j'espère vivement une petite fille. Ou du moins un Potter! J'ai déjà assez de deux Malfoy, un troisième sa va être ma perte!  
- Oui je te comprend! Ces deux la ensemble ne sont pas de tout repos!

Hermione réembrassa Harry et retourna au près de Blaise. Les hommes n'avaient toujours pas compris même après la question plus qu'évidente d'Hermione. Harry regarda ses amis. La plus part n'y comprenait rien et Draco était proche de la crise de nerf. Harry éclata de rire a la vue de son amant. Immédiatement piquer au vif Draco ce leva, en colère, et s'aprocha d'Harry et lui dit :

- Tu veux bien arrêté de rire de moi et me dire ce que tu a bon sang!  
- Dray, réfléchit quelques secondes…a quoi son ratacher les symptomes de nausé, d'appétit qui a des dérater et d'augmentation du poid.  
- Je sais pas je suis pas médicomage!  
- Ces symptômes n'apratienne généralement qu'aux femmes! Je suis enceinte, ou enceint peux importe puisque je ne crois pas qu'il y ai de masculin pour ce mot!  
- Quoi? Tu es enceinte? Tu vas avoir un enfant? Attend! ON va avoir un enfant!  
- Exact mon prince!

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Draco perdit connaissance. Harry avait beau être la femme du couple puisqu'il portait les enfants mais Draco restait le plus sensible des deux. Pendant qu'il ce reposait sur le divan, les autres félicitèrent Harry et Dorian sauta dans les bras de son père. Ce fesant tard et Draco ne ce réveillant toujours pas , ils décidèrent de laisser le couple. Dorian embrassa une dernière fois son père et quitta avertir Elly Granger et Jamie Weasley, ces deux meilleurs amis qui eux avait suivit Hermione et Ron et qui était a Griffondor.

Draco ce réveilla quelques minutes plustard. Harry, toujours assi confortablement dans son fauteuil, lui souriait. Draco ce leva et alla s'asseoir avec Harry qui lui fit une place. Ils s'enroulèrent dans la couverture qu'avait amener Draco et il posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Harry. Quelques minutes plus tard il leva les yeux vers Harry et lui demanda :

- C'est bien vrai? On va avoir un autre enfant?  
- Oui mon prince et lui tu poura le voir grandir!  
- C'est merveilleux …j'en reviens pas…J'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille mais lorsque j'ai découvert que j'était gay j'ai abandonner l'idée. Ma vie est vraiment parfaite maintenant. Et tout sa grâce a toi mon ange!  
- Sa me fait plaisir de te rendre heureux mais je t'avertis je suis une insuportable femme enceinte! Firiel, l'elfe qui c'est occupé de mon pendant ma première grossèsse, m'a trouver vraiment insuportable pendant des bouts.  
- Pas grave j'ai l'habitude avec tes humeurs masacrantes…je sais comment réglé le problèmes…  
- Et tu le fais très bien !

Draco embrassa son ange et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils finirent par tombé endormie dans cette position. Dorian, qui avait oublier sa cape sur le divan, entra a ce moment et les trouva ainsi. Il souria en constatant que son père, enfin Harry, était heureux maintenant. Il atrapa vite fait l'objet de sa venue et quitta l'appartement sans faire de bruit.

--9 mois plus tard--

Hermione, Blaise, Ron, Pansy, Neville, Elly et Jamie étaient tous devant la porte de l'infirmerie en train de regarder Draco et Dorian faire les cents pas devant la porte. Depuis plus d'une heure Ginny était a l'intérieur en train de faire une césarienne a Harry qui ne pouvait pas, bien entendu, accoucher naturellement. Draco et Dorian ce raidirent lorsque Dumbledor, qu aivait assister la jeune infimière, ouvrit la porte en souriant. Le silence religieux qui c'était installer a l'ouverture de la porte fut briser par les pleurs du nouveau-né. Dumbledor souria a Draco et lui dit :

- C'est une petite fille Mr Malfoy! Et D'après ce que j'ai pu constater c'est une vrai Potter!  
- Merlin sois loué!

Dumbledor ce retira de la porte pour laisser entrer toute la petite troupe. Ils trouvèrent Harry dans une petite chambre a par de l'infirmerie. Il tenait dans ces bras une frêlle petite fille et les larmes de bonheurs lui coulaient sur les joues. Draco s'aprocha et embrassa son amoureux sur le front. Les larmes ce mirent a couler sur ses joues l'orsqu'il vit la petite chose que tenais Harry. Elle était si petite! Il constata que Dumbledor avait raison et qu'elle serait une véritable Potter car elle avait les cheveux noirs et déjà en bataille.Ses yeux étaient fermer mais il ce doutait qu'ils devaient être vert emmeraude. Il souria a Harry et lui demanda, ainsi qu'a Dorian,

- Alors on nomme cette petite beauté comment?  
- Je ne sais pas mon prince, tu a une idée Dorian?  
- Bah oui… En fait si j'était a votre place elle aurai au moins quatre prénom!  
- Quatre? Quoi donc?  
- Même cinq !  
- Cinq?  
- Bah oui, moi je lui donnerai le prénom des femmes qui ont été importantes dans vos vies. Narcissa et Pansy pour Draco, Lily, Hermione, Ginny pour Harry. Mais même si elle a 5 prénoms, ce qui est beaucoup, elle n'a besoin d'en utilisé un seul…  
- Humm qu'est-ce que tu en pense mon ange?  
- Sa me semble une bonne idée…Reste a déterminer dans quel ordre…  
- Moi je sais mon ange. Lily Narcissa Hermione Ginny Pansy Potter.  
- Vraiment?  
- Bien sur!  
- Merci Mon prince.

Ils ce tournèrent vers leurs amis qui avaient assistés a la conversation et remarquèrent qu'Hermione, Ginny et Pansy pleuraient toutes de joie. Elles remercièrent les deux hommes pour avoir donner leurs noms a la petite fille et les félicitèrent pour avoir eu une tell beauté. Il était évident qu'elle ériteriat de la beauté légendaire de Narcissa Black et Lily Evans , ses grand mère.

Étrangement, cela pris plus de 6 ans avant que la nouvelle du retour d'Harry Potter, Le grand survivant, fasse son chemin dans la communauté anglaise de sorciers. En fait c'est le mariage d'Harry et de Draco qui prouvèrent une fois pour toute qu'il était bel et bien de retour. Le mariage fut un évenement magestueux qui fit beaucoup de vagues. Non seulement parce qu'il était le premier mariage gay dans la communauté mais aussi parce que c'était celui d'Harry Potter et de Draco Malfoy, les deux ennemie de toujours. La première page de la Gazette du Sorcier affichait une photo des nouveaux mariés.Au côté de Draco ce trouvait un jeune homme de 17 ans, Dorian, copie conforme de son père a cet âge la. Dans les bras d'Harry ce trouvais une fillette de 6 ans et demie. Elle était magnifique avec ces beau yeux vert emmeraudes ses long cheveux plat et son visage fin. En fait la photo ne laissait pas voir une famille anormal du fait qu'il n'y ait que deux père et des enfants venant visiblement d'eux, mais une famille totalement normal et surtout heureuse.

C'était cete famille heureuse qui était avait dorénavent élu domicile dans le grand manoir de Godric Hollow, manoir de la famille Potter. Le manoir avait été ruine pendant 28 ans mais Draco eu la merveilleuse idée de le faire reconstruire selon les plans originels et d'y faire mettre des meubles identiques a ceux qui s'y trouvais selon les souvenirs de Remus. Le manoir fut le cadeau d'aniversaire que Draco offrit a Harry l'année de leur retrouvaille. Mais Draco était loin de ce douter que ce cadeau serait plus beau encore pour Harry. Une semaine environ après leur emménagement, Harry décida d'allé explorer la cave, qui selon les dires de Remus, était la même qu'a l'époque de ses parents,qu'ils n'y avaient pas toucher. Ce qu'Harry y trouva lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Il découvrit tout les biens les plus précieux de ses parents. Les bijoux de sa mère, ceux de sa grand-mère. Les souvenirs de maraudeur de son père(dont le livre : Comment devenir animagus en 10 leçon facile par Cornedru, Patmol, Lunard et Queudevers) . Des photos de ses parents, de lui quand il était enfant, des photos de Sirius,James, Remus et Peter lorsqu'ils étaient a Poudlard. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus plaisir ce fut de trouver les anneaux de fiancaille et de mariage de ses parents. C'était 4 anneaux d'or simplement monté par un saphir et une emmeraude sur chacun des anneaux. Ce fut ce soir la qu'Harry demanda Draco en mariage. Même si celui-ci eux lieu 6 ans plus tard, c'est a partir de ce jour qu'on put qualifier Harry, Draco, Dorian et Lily de famille. Une famille particulière certe, mais une famille quand même et une famille sans doute plus heureuse que tout les gens peuvent s'imaginer.

The End!

* * *

Note de l'auteure: Bon et bien voila mon petit one shot(il fait quand même 26 pages word :P). Dites-moi si vous avez aimez...Moi je l'aodre mais bon c'est pas très objectif comme point de vue... lol ...enfin bon j'attend avec impatience vos reviews!  
A+  
Lilyxxx


End file.
